Sunset Beach
by mikathekitsune
Summary: from the first moment Olette saw Axel, she knew she was in love. But will Axel, the somewhat emotionless player, even notice she exists?


The sun was slowly setting in Twilight Town when I first saw him. I was only 10 at the time, but I knew without a doubt that I was in love.

He wasn't like anyone else I had seen in Twilight Town before. He was tall and skinny with hair as bright and wild as an untamed flame. His eyes were an emerald green, with a little black flick on each cheek. He look lost and sad, like he had run from home and wanted to go back but couldn't.

I was watching the ocean by the train station at the time, and had noticed him dragging his tattered jeans down the shoreline, hands in his old black hoodie. He looked about 13, if you weren't looking at how tall he was.

I didn't want to talk to him in fear of rambling, but my feet decided otherwise. Without my permission, my feet rushed me over to him and forced me to talk to him.

He looked up, and his eyes had the impact of what 10 pouting puppies would have. I was sent into a huge fit of gawking and blushing.

He smiled, and then laughed a little. "You're cute." He said, and walked off.

Every day for the next 2 years, I would go down to the ocean to look for him, until it simply became routine and I forgot why I always went there. I'm 15 now, and I hadn't seen or heard about him again until today. I was walking down to the candy shop, and I noticed someone walking on the beach. It was the same wild, fiery hair I had seen 5 years ago, but on a taller, more muscular body. I ran as fast as I could to the beach, with out even thinking of something to say or do. I stopped at the concrete edge separating the sand from the side walk and stopped. What if he didn't recognize me? We did, after all, only meet once, and I didn't even know his name.

I decided to casually walk down to the beach, taking off my shoes near the shore so I could walk into the water to cool down. I was panting already, but a dog decided to grab one of my shoes and run away.

"Get back here with my shoe!" I yelled and started chasing the dog, which only made him run faster.

I totally forgot about him, so when he ran up to the dog and got my shoe back, I was gawking like the first time he was near me. He handed me my shoe, and I looked down at my feet, flustered.

"Some dogs have no manners, eh?" He said and chuckled.

"Y-yeah." I stumbled over my words and gave out an awkward laugh.

"Where're you headed?" He asked. "It's getting dark, so if you want I can walk you home."

"I was actually going to get some candy, but I lost track of the time. I guess I'm going home."

"Then I'll escort you. The names Axel." He grinned and held out his hand.

"I'm Ollette." I said and shook his big hand as best I could with my tiny one.

"Ollette. That's a cute name. It suits you." He smiled like he had when he was younger. "Which way's your house?"

"That way." I pointed towards the train station. "I actually have to go on the train."

"Well then we better get going. The last train leaves in 15 minutes!"

We ran all the way to the train station, with only seconds to spare. He had offered to come along with me, but I insisted that I could get home the rest of the way safely.

"I guess I'll see you later than." He said, starting to walk off.

"Yeah." The doors to the train closed and I stood there for a second. I sat down in the seat closest to the door, and braved the long ride home.

At school the next day, everyone knew something was up. I was in a dreamy state, and it was so extreme that the guys actually noticed.

"Seriously, Ollette. What is wrong?" Hayner hadn't gotten a proper answer all day, and he thought that the daze was something really bad.

"Nothing." I looked up at him and said happily.

"We know it's something." Roxas said.

Roxas had been my childhood crush, before I had set eyes on Axel that is. Roxas had been the 'fallback boy' in a way. Roxas was the safe choice, the one I knew everything about that I could never be afraid of. The one that would be with you forever and treat you like a princess. Axel seemed mysterious, dangerous, and never boring. Always the more interesting choice in my opinion.

"It's nothing, really." I pushed my lunch tray along its path. It reminded me of the train, going along the path, making little _chicka-chicka_ sounds while it went through.

"Guys, just leave her alone." Pence looked at them sternly.

That's my Pence. Always saving me from the annoying repetitive concern of Hayner, and the flirty tone of Roxas. Always there to save me from the deep pool of retardedness.

"Thanks, Pence." I said, grabbing a bunch of grapes from the line.

"No problem. They were starting to get on my nerves anyway." Pence laughed nervously as he realized that he was a fun killer and Roxas and Hayner were glaring at him evilly.

The rest of the day went by for the most part uneventful. The week went by also uneventful. I got asked out as usual, but otherwise nothing had happened.

I had walked to the beach every day, hoping more than ever to see Axel but I hadn't once seen him. Every time I ran to the concrete and onto the sand, my smile would fade. My determination to see him again was quickly crumbling to the ground. I was never going to see him again. I had already had two chances, and I had used them up big time.

By the next Monday I was back to normal. The hope wasn't as extreme, but it would always be there somewhere. Even if I didn't get to talk to him I did want to see him again. All I could do was hope.

**All I want to say is...I did go a little outside of the box with this pairing, but outside of the box is good right? I hope you guys like it. PLEASE comment…..flames are accepted but defiantly not recommended. I will not report anybody for expressing their opinion, but that isn't licence to flame me!! **


End file.
